


Она

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain





	Она

Видимо, я задремал, потому что, когда, наконец, услышал голос Лихтенштейн, она чуть удивленно и обеспокоено смотрела на меня. Постаравшись выдавить из себя улыбку, я отрицательно покачал головой на ее предложение перебраться в дом. 

Ранняя осень еще хранила в себе тень летнего тепла, которое было столь скоротечно. По синеве закатного неба ползли светло-розовые облака, земля под нами пахла солнцем и сухой, но еще зеленой травой, в которую хотелось уткнуться носом, крепко зажмуриться и забыть обо всех тягостях войны. Какая слабость – пытаться убежать от проблем тогда, когда весь мир катится к чертям. Но как сложно не смягчиться, когда порыв ветра не приносит с собой запах пороха, а на уши не давят мольбы людей, когда узкий мирок не сотрясают взрывы, а жизнь обещает очень скоро наладиться… Хотя не пустые ли это мечты? Экономика перенесла серьезные потери, да и Лихтенштейн нуждалась в поддержке. Я посмотрел на девушку. Она уже не была такой бледной и худенькой, как в тот день, когда я встретил ее под проливным дождем. На щеках играл легкий румянец, а зеленые глаза лукаво поблескивали из-под длинных светлых ресниц, в золотистые короткие волосы была вплетена розовая лента, подаренная мной. Я хотел бы подарить ей больше, наплевав на свою чертову экономность (ведь даже этот жмот Эдельштейн иногда баловал свою Лизхен) но ни время, ни средства не позволяли этого. Воспоминания об Австрии отдалось неприятной тяжестью в груди. Бывший приятель не мог сохранять спасительный нейтралитет из-за того, что был втянут Германией в войну, которая ничем, кроме деления ему не грозила. Печальная и жалкая участь…

Мои размышления прервало пение Лихтенштейн, чей звонкий чистый голос, даже ненавистный сейчас немецкий, делал удивительно музыкальным и мелодичным. Эти звуки дарили надежду, заставляли верить в будущее, где нам обоим будет уделено особое место в мире. Предательство, страх, обида в моей душе гибли от одной ее солнечной улыбки, но шрамам, которые они оставляли за собой, только предстояло зарасти. Нельзя начать доверять кому-то безоговорочно после вековых разочарований, даже в близких друзьях. Но когда Лихтенштейн замолкает и с мольбой смотрит мне в глаза, задавая единственный вопрос:

— Ты же всегда будешь со мной?

Мне остается только неопределенно пожать плечами и дать самому себе обещание: «Не бойся, моя маленькая. Когда-нибудь я научусь тебя любить».


End file.
